LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 December 2015
02:27 can't remember 02:27 anyway today I went to 23 and got nade :P 02:27 you? 02:27 I haven't gone today 02:27 or since the run with Metal 02:28 We got smashed in Nature at about 32 :P 02:28 Still no Ballerina :( 02:29 not bad though 02:32 doing a run with Useful Stallion and Sublime Electron now :P 02:32 Have fun 02:34 Hey, Lav 02:34 Hey :P 02:34 Trove is down for 4 hours ._. 02:34 Oh, that is a blessing :D 02:35 02:35 in the time it took for me to type Useful pushed the button :P 02:35 excluding today, 4 days left till my birthday ._. 02:35 HAppy birthday in 4 days :D 02:35 That is nice, Lav 02:37 wow, Sawy and I have very close birthdays >.< :P 02:38 Well, you also share your birthday with at least 1,000 other people in the world :P 02:38 I'll play LMO now xD 02:38 BUT, Sawy is a person that I know :P 02:38 02:38 level 3 they waited by the gate for it to turn green while I fought :D 02:39 and later on today Froz will be back from Canada! xD 02:39 Oh, nice, Purple 02:39 Cool, Lav 02:39 hello 02:40 Yeah, people do that a lot, Purple, because they think you are stronger than them :P 02:40 Also, they don't want to lose their figures 02:41 yes ... candy mayhem was SO fun :P 02:41 Did you get stuck again? 02:42 Hey, Zoomy 02:42 Hello :) 02:42 How is everyone? 02:42 hi 02:42 Congested, you? :P 02:42 Blocked from Trove for 4 hours about XD 02:43 Yes, Lavvy told us 02:43 Hey, Rubble 02:43 Hey! 02:43 Hey Rubble! Long time no see! :) 02:43 hey zoomy 02:44 seems like a lot of people are back :) 02:44 (Kirby informs Rubble that most people are only here because Trove is down) 02:44 I always glance at the wiki XD 02:44 And that too XD 02:45 hey purple, how far have you made it? 02:45 XD 02:45 afk. 02:45 Hey Rub :P 02:45 Wait, only 2 of us here play trove, it would still be busy even if we were not here :P 02:45 in general or in the mess that just happened? XD 02:45 Lavvy, I got something to ask you :P 02:45 Yeah, but it makes you guys appear more important :P 02:45 Thx kirby, i was wondering indeed! :p 02:45 before I glitched at... 23 I guess? 02:45 yes? :P 02:46 hey lava 02:46 Spooks is having trouble accessing Wikia chat. Says he is restricted. Any idea what the problem could be? Checked all block/ban logs, and nothing is showing up. I even suggested banning himfor 2 hours XD 02:46 not bad for beeing tired 02:46 entering toysrus now. Ttyl 02:46 I guess... I got stuck in candy mayhem and couldn't move or use potions 02:47 lol have fun Batman! :D 02:47 Ciao Rubble! :) 02:47 sorry you had to go today ;) 02:47 umm, IDK, that's smth for Sim... :S 02:47 we'll have to do it again another time :) 02:47 Well, glad I'm not the only one who doesn't know either XD 02:47 02:48 Later, Rubble 02:48 You finally said it on time Kirby :P 02:48 ... 02:49 I had to rescue the kitty :P 02:49 From...? :P 02:49 lol!!! 02:49 again? 02:49 that kitty :P 02:49 was it in a tree? 02:49 Well, it was in the basement and the door was shut 02:49 Awww :( 02:49 are you the one who keeps letting it get where it shouldn't be? :P 02:49 Poor little guy/girl :( 02:50 It was having fun anyways, but there is a lot of wood down there 02:50 This time, no 02:50 ah ok... cause if you keept doing that they might make you leave :P 02:51 Unlikely, because even when it isn't my fault, I still go rescue it 02:51 Lavvy, (Or anyone else for that matter) Want to do LC? :P 02:51 I'm in LC with Lucky rn :P 02:51 * Super Purple Cookie is shocked 02:51 Agh XD 02:51 up to lvl 9 then we quit xD 02:51 you guys are both in game! 02:51 Yup :P p 02:51 :P * 02:51 I can come, if you need me 02:51 me too :P 02:51 Only if you wish to join with us Kirby ;) 02:52 Well, "Me" XD 02:52 just tell me and I'll stop hiding in the treasure room XD 02:52 Ok :P 02:52 "join with us" lol... is it the dark side? :P 02:53 Hey, Panic 02:53 * Zoomyman3612 generates an orb of power to deliver the invite to all who wishes to join 02:53 heya Panic :D 02:53 * LEGOpanic99 waves :P 02:53 Hey all :D 02:53 how's that working Zoom? 02:53 * Zoomyman3612 gives you a high-five :P 02:53 Hey Panic! :P 02:53 It means all who wishes to join me for LC are welcome :P 02:53 Lucky, what happened? O.o 02:53 What if it is someone you don't know? 02:54 we both dc'ed, and now we're in the treasure room O.o 02:54 Idk why I am so bored of LMO even when s15 is out? O_O :p 02:54 Panic.....Join the (Trove) Block side....we have cubekies.....AND....an epic club 02:54 lol yeag........ 02:54 yeah* 02:54 Minecraft 02:54 I put Trove in Parenthesis this time :P 02:54 Which implies it :P 02:54 maybe later! thanks! :d 02:54 I am studying ancient Greek now :P 02:55 Vroom, we iz redy for a run :P 02:55 well, Lucky and I went in again xD 02:55 I invited you Purple :P 02:55 I didn't get it sorry 02:55 But it didn't say the message was sent :P 02:55 try again please 02:55 In what level can you get that Cat-like burglar? 02:55 Jewel Thief I mean :P 02:55 :P 02:55 idk? 02:55 Level 50+ :( 02:56 WHAT???!!! Now I won't play again! xD 02:56 02:56 >:) :P 02:56 Just messing with your mind :P 02:56 I have no clue XD 02:56 hey again Batman :D 02:56 Kirby?? 02:56 where are you? 02:56 Jewel Thief, I think it was about 23 or 24 02:56 Zoomy.... ROAARRR!!! Guard your tongue! :P 02:56 Hey Rub, again :P 02:57 What do you mean, "where are you?" 02:57 Jewel Thief is lvl 8-10 :P 02:57 * Zoomyman3612 grabs honey from a bee hive and sticks it on his tongue, making the bees sting it :P 02:57 * Zoomyman3612 has just limited his talking capability :P 02:57 LOL I got to lvl 15 and I only got a head of Animal Control and a part from Janitor I think 02:57 I have Tribal Girl ATM, that's it :P 02:58 hey again :D 02:58 Hey! 02:58 Hello :P 02:58 I thought you were joining us Kirby?? 02:58 hey :D 02:58 Did you guys see that Nexo-knights theme yet? 02:58 they are at level 35 now Batman ;) 02:58 Wow! 02:59 ikr :P 02:59 I saw a 40$ set in our Target, last one on the shelf, it looked EPIC XD 02:59 my nemesis level ;) 02:59 aw ... we'll get you there eventually ;) 02:59 we are going again if you have time now? 02:59 Panic, remember before B2P, when you, froz, potent and I went together for LC? and hit 41 (with obstacles in the way) :P 02:59 me, Green, Kirby.... 02:59 im at the customer service at toysrus 02:59 ah ok 02:59 I'm not as good as I used to be! XD 02:59 so no then... 02:59 oh Zoomy you are great 02:59 so no playing unfortunately 03:00 Wow... major chat lag XD 03:00 I plan to sleep while you too do all the work :P 03:00 ... 03:00 No :P 03:00 :D 03:01 Alrighty....one more XD 03:01 Getting a group for LC is SO Much easier than it is for Destiny/Trove XD 03:01 Oh, that is nice :P 03:02 because lmo has lego in it :) 03:02 ;) 03:02 Vroom, you don't need one for Trove, cus I can solo more than half of the STs >:D 03:02 I need a team to make STs run faster :P 03:02 I HATE long STs :P 03:03 whatever those are :) 03:03 but long STs was what made it fun, if it was fast it'll be like... ugh xD 03:03 ST = Shadow Tower = An endgame battle arena facing off against many mobs and a shadow boss to achieve a weekly reward 03:04 why is trove down anyway? 03:04 IDK XD 03:04 03:04 Maintenance I think :P 03:05 hopefully it takes a while, that you guys stay around for a bit :D :p 03:05 tiger smashed at lvl 6 ._. 03:05 it will, the maintenance is for 4 hours, and then there'll be a queue to enter the game :P 03:05 4 hour ESTAMATED Downtime XD 03:05 03:05 estimated? 03:05 estimated* 03:06 wasnt it down a few days ago already? 03:06 I'm not exactly the best speller for words I hardly type/write XD 03:06 Yep 03:06 It goes down about 2-3 times a week XD 03:07 ^ 03:07 better than once every 6 months ._. 03:08 Yeah...in a way XD 03:08 estimated :P 03:08 Trove + Offline edition = EPIC 03:08 how do you know Batman? 03:08 you play Trove too? :P 03:08 Kirby told me when we did the run 03:08 oh ok 03:09 are we going in or looking pretty in from of the portal fellas? :P 03:09 also, in a couple of months, it will have a major patch and will be down for 24 hrs ._. 03:09 ^ XD 03:09 03:09 I gotta get my consecutive days done :P 03:09 Just 3-4 left :P 03:09 So... PvP or any other area won't be added eh? :P 03:09 Not to LMO :P 03:09 -.-" 03:10 But Trove DOES have PvP, and I wreck Lavvy in it XD 03:10 03:10 Hey, you're not the one that has 15 kills per match >:D 03:11 In that battle between me vs you and Lloydy? XD 03:11 03:11 aw he left :P 03:12 no, I mean in hub PvP :P 03:12 Oh XD 03:12 That's because I guard the flag :P 03:12 hey, that's cheating, you're not supposed to camp! xD 03:12 I eventually place down about 6 of my minions, and when someone attacks....TITAN MINION!!!! :P 03:13 It's not in the rules! :P 03:13 i got farmer 03:13 woot 03:13 also, you're not the one that survived a ganging up of a NN, a LL, a Chloro and a TR ._. 03:14 Hooray, Lucky :D 03:14 Grats Lucky! :D 03:14 I haven't played PvP much, not my thing really XD 03:15 grats Lucky :D 03:16 * Super Purple Cookie wonders if the LMO mods are supposed to speak of Trove here?? 03:16 lol xD 03:16 :D 03:18 ty :D 03:19 Only issue is where do we talk about trove? :P 03:19 Isn't there a Trove wiki? :P 03:19 The wiki related to it isn't exactly a...happy place XD 03:19 or no 03:19 oh 03:20 I don't think they have any chat rules....(Note: I don't THINK :P ) 03:21 they do, but they're rather, flexible... 03:22 Oh XD 03:22 and besides, it's usually only 1 admin on and another random :P 03:22 XD 03:25 now, my first S15 figure that I get will be my fave :3 03:25 Wb Rubble 03:25 Hey kirby 03:26 WB Rub :P 03:26 thx lava 03:26 toysrus had no 2016 sets 03:26 kinda disappointing 03:27 anyone seen star wars yet, or anyone that hasn't ;) 03:27 I've seen only one 2016 set :P 03:27 Last one on the shelf too :P 03:27 wb Batman! 03:27 Nexo-knights :P 03:27 Haven't 03:28 I bought some LEGO DImensions packs instead XD 03:28 They had buy one get one half off! :P 03:28 i have seen many of them dec 19th but in other stores 03:28 So I bought Ninjago team pack and Doctor Who :P 03:28 I saw a couple of the nexo knights movies (well, all of them) and they're quite interesting xD 03:29 saw the first 2 episodes (free on itunes) 03:30 i might get a ps3 soon, if lmo goes down im getting dimensions 03:31 purple is awake? Still? :p 03:31 I saw them on CN. but in Arabic :P 03:31 I am :P 03:31 barely :D 03:32 Lol 03:32 Is Alliance of the Frotrex the first episode? :P 03:32 PS3 = Best :P 03:34 I won star wars battlefront for ps4 and a friend wanted it real bad and has its old ps3 still laying around. So that might be a trade 03:35 In german they are called "the prom" and "the lost wizard" 03:35 I heard SW Battlefront was a really bad game XD 03:35 I heard that too 03:36 nut he really is into star wars 03:36 PS3 is nice because you don't have to buy PS+ :P 03:36 but hey, for free, i think thats a good trade for me 03:36 Yeah :P 03:37 he'll put a few games on top as well :D 03:37 not that i have much time, but still! 03:37 Nice :D 03:38 Which Games? :P 03:38 Destiny...? :P :P 03:38 dont know yet 03:38 Hope you like them :P 03:39 i never had a console, always played on pc, so i will suck at everything anyway :) 03:39 I remember back when I was first to get skater girl xD 03:40 yeah, i remember those moves ;) 03:40 between the lags :p 03:40 I remember being the 2nd to build Mr. Gold :P 03:40 By 30 seconds :P 03:41 i had s14 pretty early 03:41 ^ Because I spent over 64$ On them XD 03:41 dont know if first though, prolly not 03:41 I remember how much it took me to get Ninja, and then I faked a pic of his torso and gave it to support to give me him xD 03:42 we sound like a bunch of old guys 03:42 ofc zoomy 03:43 Actually it was 48€ but yeah 03:44 The minifigures were sold for 3.99$ for me :P 03:44 4 X 16 = 64 + tax :P 03:44 2,99€ in germany incl tax 03:45 cant wait to get the new ones in my hands 03:46 I'm getting shark suit guy! :P 03:46 he's awesome :D 03:47 im getting all :p 03:47 lol :P 03:48 im getting some coffee now and see if i find some already ;) 03:48 ttyl all! 03:48 got animal control! xD 03:48 Had a nice time chatting! 03:48 Bye! 03:49 Later, Rubble 03:49 Congrats, Lav 03:49 animal control woot 03:49 bye zoomy, kirby, lava, purple and lucky 03:49 bye 03:49 :D 03:49 bye Batman :D 03:49 have a great day! 03:49 see you late :) 03:49 cya! o/ 03:50 Congrats, Lucky 03:50 Cool Lucky! :D 03:50 ty 03:51 Hey, Orange 03:51 heya Yoshishishi :D 03:52 Hello :) 03:52 Hey Kirby and Purple :_ 03:52 And Zoomy 03:52 :) 03:52 Hey Orange :P 03:52 Didn't mess up the smiley for you :P 03:52 Hey everyone, hows that? :P 03:53 level 16 :P 03:53 lvl 3, in the 4th run xD 03:53 Lucky and I keep going to 10, then we quit :P 03:54 Lol, who you trying to get? =P 03:54 Jewel Thief :P 03:55 Hey Wooden! o/ 03:55 Heya Sweet Pete! :D 03:55 good morning dear purple :) 03:55 Haven't played for a while, don't know why... just have been busy with other stuff. =P 03:55 Hey Pete! 03:55 L 03:55 O 03:55 L 03:55 how are you dear purple ? :) 03:55 Hello Pete! :) 03:55 Sorry, wasn't expecting that. 03:55 I'm good how are you? 03:55 hey zoomy how are you ? :) 03:56 i'm fine thank you dear purple :) i'm feeling good :) 03:57 Doing good Pete! How about you? :) 03:58 wb Yoshishishi :) 03:58 I'm glad to hear that Pete :D 03:58 i'm fine thank you zoomy :) 03:59 Hey, Pete, going to leave chat to reduce lag 03:59 good day to you all 04:00 :( 04:01 it still sounds like good riddance when he says that :P 04:01 XD 04:01 :) i'm happy your here dear purple :) 04:02 me too Sweet Pete ! :D 04:03 :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) 04:05 what did you do yesterday dear purple ? :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) 04:05 more of this and not sleeping ;) 04:05 what's wrong Yoshishishi? 04:06 oh :) 04:07 Back 04:08 wb :) 04:08 04:08 how about you Petey? 04:08 how was your day? 04:08 it's just getting started dear purple :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) 04:08 Nice Zoomy :P 04:08 Thanks :P 04:09 And Pete can you plz don't put in too many :) s 04:09 Thanks :) 04:09 HI orange :D 04:09 HI Chef Lucky! :D 04:09 :D 04:09 :P 04:10 crashed :P 04:10 lol 04:10 come here lav :D 04:10 it's just morning now Pete? 04:10 and now waiting for play button xD 04:10 Level 21 XD 04:10 04:10 XD 04:10 playfield :P 04:10 :P 04:10 LOL you left XD 04:10 ... D: 04:10 well, it was only lvl 3 :P 04:11 2 04:11 even better! :P 04:11 ugh, it's taking ages to enter me ._. 04:11 yes dear purple :) 04:11 lol ill still continue XD 04:11 u can be afrk 04:11 afk* 04:11 afrk? 04:11 Vroom, PM :P 04:12 Oh ok :P 04:12 i meant afk 04:12 Okay :) 04:12 afk, should be back before you're done xD 04:12 afrk... hmm attacking for round king 04:13 or royal king =P 04:13 SO any of you peeps planning on playing later today? 04:15 i'm at lego center Yoshi 04:15 level 5 of 9 04:15 Okay, I said later as in a few hours 04:15 *meant 04:16 I'm planning on sleeping later today :P 04:17 That's also a good plan :P 04:17 level 6 04:18 7 04:19 8 04:20 yes but it was alao my plan last night... didn't work out so well :P 04:21 :O 04:21 Why not? 04:21 Too many cookies to tempt you? 04:22 woot jewel legs 04:22 oh :) 04:23 only head left 04:24 Nice! 04:25 lol no just couldn't fall asleep last night so I was up till 3 then woke at 6:30 04:25 dear purple where are you ? :) 04:25 I'm in Lost....lost... :) 04:25 Wot level lol :p 04:25 25 :P 04:25 ^^ I forgot XD 04:25 XD 04:25 back :P 04:26 wb :) 04:26 Lucky, ready to go again? :P 04:27 nvm, he's in another solo run xD 04:27 I'll go solo too... xD 04:27 Lol 04:27 lol XD 04:27 level 4 04:29 lav, i got jewel legs now i need the head only 04:29 I need head too :P 04:29 * Super Purple Cookie whispers... push the button :P 04:30 There wasn't a button for me... 04:30 PHEW! XD 04:30 seems like head is the rarest 04:31 I wonder why people want the jewel thief so bad... Hmmm :P 04:31 IDK, is that sarcasm thought? Do you know that answer? :p 04:32 Yeah I do :P 04:32 ANPCK = All NPC Killer :P 04:32 And player killer too :P 04:33 damn, first 3 lvls: LC in S, volcano mathem, LC in ._/ 04:33 level 7 04:33 ._.& 04:33 ._.** 04:33 Okay, no idea what you just said Zoomy :P 04:33 mayhem* 04:33 Lavvy... 04:33 Language... 04:33 damn is not a cuss word tho ._. 04:33 too much Trove :P 04:33 Yeah :p 04:33 What Purps said :P 04:33 Only 100000 times more :P 04:34 tiki got my wizard! 04:34 It is to me, but IDK... 04:34 :O 04:34 Zoom it's fine 04:34 we are all supossed to be over 12 anyways so... 04:34 level 8 04:34 It shouldn't be to much of an issue :P 04:35 over 13 :P 04:35 No 04:35 Really? 04:35 :P 04:35 Does that mean we have o be 14 then? :P 04:36 no, 13 and over xD 04:36 Yeah :p 04:36 level 9 04:36 that's basically what older than 12 means :p 04:37 oh sorry dear purple I didn't know :) 04:37 i got her head!!!! 04:37 woot 04:37 didn't know what Pete? 04:38 lvl 5 xD 04:38 ill go kill npcs 04:40 what are npcs? 04:40 lvl 6 xD 04:40 Non Player Characters 04:40 non-playable characters :P 04:41 or non player :P 04:42 Level 30 04:42 you were in lost dear purple :) 04:43 lvl 6 :P 04:43 I am still Petey :) 04:44 so if I don;t respond right away it's just that ;) 04:45 Level 31 04:45 Okay :P 04:45 lol nice guys! :P 04:45 Light! :( 04:45 :( 04:46 ugh 04:48 got jewel body ._. 04:48 and I left at lvl 8 xD 04:48 (unfinished) :P 04:48 so you can get jewel by finishing lvl 7 xD 04:48 Yep 04:49 I have gotten her finishing 6 04:51 btw, deaths are always welcome if you want to join me for lost :D :P 04:52 :P 04:52 Lol :P 04:55 Level 33 04:55 oh :) 04:55 Nice! 04:55 Trove is up :P 04:55 does that mean you'll get yourself smashed now zoom? :P 04:56 No :P 04:56 Trove can wait ;) 04:57 wait, it's up? this solo run then I'm leaving xD 04:57 lol 04:57 besides, there's a queue rn ._. 04:57 Yeah, no queue either Lavvy :P 04:57 really? :D 04:57 Yep :P 04:57 I got right in XD 04:57 04:57 :P 04:58 Level 34 :P 04:58 04:58 Level 34 = LCIS :P 04:58 lcis? 04:59 queue? 04:59 Lost Creations In Space :P 04:59 Champions* 04:59 :P ouch 05:00 lvl 4 :D :P 05:00 gonna finish 7 then quit :P 05:00 :p 05:01 great, I dc'ed, and I'm in the chamber ._. 05:02 got farmer tho :D 05:02 Nice! 05:03 My end is nigh. :P Error: Invalid time.